


with the beat of our hearts in tune

by speechlessspeak



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak
Summary: Callum and Marcus lazily made out in the paddock after a shit day for Callum. Until they heard a loud cough directed at them. Both of them jumped to their feet, trying to get as much space between them as possible. While simultaneously doing their best to look as normal as they could be, pulling clothes back in their original place and carding through their hair. As Callum had gotten enough confidence back to look up from his feet and opened his mouth to give some ridiculous explanation he was face to face with Charles Leclerc. Charles Leclerc out of all people. The Ferrari driver smirked as his glances switched between the two of them. “Soo.. you should be more careful where you have.. fun. The paddock is not a safe place for this kind of activities.”, he said with a slight tone of judgement in his voice.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Charles Leclerc, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Marcus Armstrong/Charles Leclerc/Callum Ilott
Kudos: 17





	with the beat of our hearts in tune

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this idea came to my mind and I wrote it with a couple of breakdowns - so enjoy! I also tried something with their dynamic so I hope it worked out as planned.   
> As always this is for Cat.  
> I'm also really bad at writing summaries and tagging and English is not my first language, bare with me please. 
> 
> title from "summer with you" by Matt Simons

It had been one rollercoaster of a race for both Marcus and Callum. That’s why Callum found himself behind the Ferrari motorhome with one of his boyfriends, hidden from the busy pit lane just by a few stack of tires the team hadn’t moved to the transporters yet. They could hear staff loudly communicating with each other, ordering what need to be done to get the track clear of everything they would need again the upcoming week. 

Callum had been lucky enough to get to drive an actual Formula 1 race. Not for Ferrari, but for Alfa Romeo, replacing Kimi who had been in no state to drive with the heavy stomach bug he caught the previous week. It had been his chance to prove his worth to the team. His chance to prove it should have been him in the seat the whole time instead of the Russian man who punched him in the face. It was his chance to get a drive for the next season.  
His chance – and it all had ended before it began. Crashed out in the first corner of the first lap.  
Starting last because of a grid penalty for engine change he gained two positions at the start but then – he just had felt the contact on his left rear, someone crashing into his tire, causing him to spin off into the gravel, heavily making contact with the tyre barriers there. And fate couldn’t have choose a better driver to crash into him than Mazepin, could it? So to say Callum was pissed was the understatement of the year. 

Once he had stormed out of the medical office – he was fine, just a couple of sore muscles, nothing a good night sleep couldn’t solve – he tried to made his way back to his drivers room at Alfa, just wanting to quickly grab his bags and leave for his hotel. He hadn’t thought about his boyfriend who wasn’t just finishing his race though. 

Marcus was quick to leave their hotel room himself once he saw the crash happening. He would have loved to be at the track himself and support his boyfriends but they weren’t officially outed as gay or a couple yet – they were racing in a sport with toxic masculinity and raced in countries where homosexuality still is punished. And even in the most modern countries having a relationship between three people isn’t something people want to see. They didn’t want to influence their careers, their dreams. Especially Callum and Marcus who hadn’t reached the top level, their biggest dream yet. The Kiwi quickly ran the five minutes to the pit, not caring about the weird looks thrown at him as he made his way through the crowd, searching for the light brown mop of hair of his british boyfriend. He caught sight of Callum as both of them were level with the bright red motorhome of the Ferrari team. Marcus didn’t call out his name, not wanting to bring more attention to them than necessary. He gently touched the others shoulder, making him aware of his presence. Callum was a bit surprised, not having thought about Marcus since he stepped out of the car if he’s honest. But know he couldn’t be more happy to have the other one close.

“Bring me somewhere private please”, he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly all of the anger and adrenaline leaving his body, now that he feels the arm of Marcus’ around his waist, gently guiding him to the tyre stacks. They sat down next to each other, Marcus gently nudging his shoulder to make him look up at him. “Hey babe, it wasn’t your fault, you know that, right?”, the Kiwi asked with a stern voice, he wouldn’t let Callum fall into a depressed state just because some dickhead raced dangerously once again. “Yeah, I guess”, the other one sighed. “Let’s just stay here for a minute and then head back to the hotel, okay? I don’t want to talk to anyone about this race anymore.”, he declared with a broken voice. Marcus nodded and gently brought an arm around his shoulder, pulling him halfway on his lap to get a better hold of him. Callum cuddled close to his chest, his hands wandering over Marcus’ body, tracing his shoulders, painting patterns on the soft skin of Marcus’ arms. 

Slowly but surely it got heated between them. They were the horniest pairing in their relationship. And all of them were okay with enjoying time just with two of them, it was necessary with the amount of time a year they spent apart from each other. Callum’s hands now tracing the skin above the others jeans, hands slipping under the shirt and pressing close to the defined abs of his boyfriend. Marcus was a bit more reluctant towards the current events, not sure if it was the time or place for them to engage in funny business – he thought Callum needed rest and to talk about what’s going on in his head. But clearly the older one had other ideas, now moving his head from Marcus’ shoulder, placing butterfly kisses where Marcus’ neck turns into his shoulder. “Callum”, he tried to reason with his boyfriend, “I don’t think we should- FUCK”, he loudly exclaimed as Callum had bitten into one of his sensitives spots there. He bit into his right hand now, trying to muffle the sounds – they were in public and being found by someone was the only thing that could make this day worse for Callum and himself. Callum smirked against his skin now, kissing his way up the side of Marcus’ neck until he reached his face, where he kissed across the others mouth before encouraging him to open his lips, letting Callum’s tongue slide inside. They lazily made out with each other. Marcus couldn’t hold himself back any longer, grabbing the hem of Callum’s hoody and pulling their crotches as close together as possible. Both of their jeans giving them not enough space to fully get hard but caused enough friction to make the sloppy movements of Callum’s hips more than enjoyable for both of them. Callum tried to be as silent as possible, but he was not only spaced out of the real world, he was also willingly losing himself in the touches – forgetting about everything else around him.  
Until a loud coughing could be heard from next to them. Both of them jumped to their feet, trying to get as much space between them as possible. While simultaneously doing their best to look as normal as they could be, pulling clothes back in their original place and carding through their hair. As Callum had gotten enough confidence back to look up from his feet and opened his mouth to give some ridiculous explanation he was face to face with Charles Leclerc. Charles Leclerc out of all people. The Ferrari driver smirked as his glances switched between the two of them. “Soo.. you should be more careful where you have.. fun. The paddock is not a safe place for this kind of activities.”, he said with a slight tone of judgement in his voice. Marcus opened his mouth to make some kind of stupid sexual joke which Callum just knew wouldn’t help any of them. So he quickly placed a hand above the mouth of his boyfriend, shaking his head towards him as Marcus pouted underneath his palm. 

Charles chuckled at that before turning to leave them but stopping in his track as if he remembered something. He turned back around again, stepping close to Callum, placing one of his hands on the others waist gently before gently locking their eyes, waiting a few seconds until he was sure he got Callum’s attention. “You did great this weekend, you know? Don’t let your head or anyone else tell you otherwise.” Charles tightened his grip on Callum for a short time before looking at Marcus, his smirk back on his face “and for the fun part of this… you should join me at the hotel later. I’m needed in a meeting since five minutes ago so let’s say eight o’clock, Room 2016.”. He gave them one of his iconic failed winks before moving out of the corner, leaving the younger drivers with open mouths, trying to process what had just happened there. 

Three hours later both of the juniors stood outside of Room 2016. The hotels wide hallway clear of any people, they had made sure not to be noticed by anyone as they entered the hotel hosting the Italian Formula 1 team. That plan could be destroyed any second now though because after knocking on the door two times they still stood there waiting for Charles to open the door. “Callum?”, the Kiwi interrupted yet another ramble of the English men, who seems to fall back into his tense state at any second now. He waited for Callum to rise his head, their eyes locking, before he gently intertwisted their fingers. “I love you”, he stated, love filling his voice, putting every emotion into it he felt at that moment. Callum understood what Marcus was trying to tell him. 

A few seconds later finally footsteps could be heard from the other side. Charles reached the door and opened it widely, stepping aside so both of his guests could enter through the small corridor into the rather huge room filled with two armchairs, a wardrobe and a large bed which sheets were disarranged as if Charles had been laying in it just before – which probably was the truth, if Marcus and Callum knew anything about the other one it was his ability to fall asleep after races, no matter what or who is waiting for him. Meaning he probably heard everything Marcus and Callum had not so silently discussed just on the other site of the wall. 

“Sit down guys, we need to talk.”, Charles stated, arm vaguely gesturing towards the bed as he himself took a seat in one of the armchairs, leaning back, seemingly unbothered by the tension – sexual tension – lingering in the air. “So”, Marcus the ever brave and stubbornly noisy Kiwi started the conversation once he and his boyfriend had found a place against the headboard of the bed, feet tangling over the edge to have at least some kind of non-sex situation still on the line. Charles made eye contact with him, searching for something in his brown eyes and only moving on to do the same with Callum after he seemingly found what he looked for. “I noticed you spaced out from the world and got a little stuck in your head after the race ended for you”, the Monegasque explained softly with the French accent in his voice. “I decided to talk to you once I noticed and I saw both of you entering my own private hiding spot behind the tires – which I thought would be more private but that was wrong, non?”, he chuckled to himself. His eyes soft and his voice reassuring, wanting to keep the atmosphere on a positive site, not causing more tension than that was already there. 

“You know I’m not mad at or disappointed with you, right? I’m just worried about you Callum”, Charles said. His French accent always almost singing the british name. “Oh don’t worry, just sad you couldn’t join in”, Marcus exclaimed smudgely, shortly straightening the hold he got on Callums hand, who had been silent the whole time, still a bit overwhelmed from the happenings during the day and not back to his sassy self. At that outburst Charles smiled, “I see. But I still see you came to my room so maybe you wanted to finish it together?”, he suggested. At this blunt statement Callum came out of his shell, chuckling as he could see the facial expression of his boyfriend freezing and forming a pout where seconds before a huge grin was. Marcus never liked to be outsassed by anyone. 

“Speaking of”, Charles started and bringing the conversation back to the original plan for this evening, “I heard a little praise and being spoiled may be exactly what could help you right now?”, he teased, smirking in unison with the Kiwi now. The latter one just getting a bit too excited as he deep down has had the feeling for a couple of weeks already that his boyfriend got a very badly hidden praise kink. His britishness just stopping him from actually wording it to his partners. The switch usually a bit harder to get to speak about sexual stuff, being more a man of actions and showing his Kiwi bottom and Charles just what he liked. The Kiwi would sass his way out of any weird sexual moment they could come into and the Monegasque charming with his southern flirty behaviour. 

Although it had been a hard start for the three of them now it went just perfectly. When Charles joined them the two of them already had been boyfriends for nearly one and a half years. Everyone was unsure if what they felt was just the need for a dangerous sexual fantasy or real deep feelings. It all had started at the Ferrari presentation of their car in 2020, where Charles had been placed on a table together with the two Academy drivers. They had talked a lot, and at the end of the day it almost had felt weirdly painful for the pair to separate from Charles, it had clicked between them.  
It took Marcus a couple of weeks to bring the topic up to Callum though – after all how do you tell your boyfriend you fell in love with another man but you still love him more than anything too? Luckily for him Callum had reassured him that he had the same feeling. Both of them couldn’t figure out what to do about their feelings though. A month after the season had rolled on they all met again in Maranello where Charles walked in on them messily making out in the bathroom next to the simulator room. The Ferrari driver had promised them to keep their secret safe, in fact explained to them that he was gay too, so they had nothing to worry about. This secret lead Marcus and Callum to even more thoughts about the third one. Technically now their idea of getting with Charles wasn’t impossible anymore.  
It had taken Jüri and a bottle of vodka for Marcus to take the next step. A drunk text message written to Charles, admiring his feelings and asking him out on a date with him and his boyfriend. To which Charles replied with a call the next morning – which brought the memory back to Marcus and made Callum next to him in bed cursing Jüri for always bringing the hard stuff to their movie nights. After a lot of awkward moving around each other Charles had joined them in their flat for dinner. One dinner lead to another and soon the three were properly dating each other. That had been months ago. By now they were settled in their relationship comfortably, but it was the first race week Callum and Marcus both joined him at the track, with Callum driving the car in a race, not just a free practice and Marcus having raced in Formula 2 hours ago. 

“We- I need you to use your words though. I need a clear yes. And I need both of you to know that you can stop this at any point you want. If you don’t like something, use your voice. If your mouth is.. busy with sucking on dick, use your hands. Two short taps after another on any body part you can reach of me or the other and we stop. D’accord?”, the Monegasque explained to Callum, a bit nervous because what Marcus and he planned was rather unusual even if their sex sometimes got real kinky. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the idea though. Their bulges visible to see, caught in the tight cage of their jeans. But this wasn’t solely about lust. “Yes”, Marcus said, not looking at Charles but at Callum instead though. “Yes, I-, please.”, the Brit almost breathed out, before leaning towards his kiwi boyfriend and exchanging a quick kiss, physically showing to him everything that he couldn’t put into words now. Both of them nod at each other, foreheads pressed close. 

“Come here then”, Charles voiced and held one hand out for Callum to take and crawl over the bed, stepping infront of the armchair before Charles gently tugged on his hand, indicating he should take a seat on his lap. Callum sat down a bit awkwardly, it’s always a bit weird for him to be the one not in control. “Let me help you to get a hold of your mind chèrie”, Charles whispered against his sensitive skin on his neck before kissing his way up to the others face. Stopping infront of his mouth he patiently waited the few seconds it took Callum to understand that the driver wanted him to make the next step, signalling his content with the situation. Once their lips met, Callum finally sank down on the Monegasque lap, letting the tension leave his muscles. Their crotches met, a high pitched moan leaving Callums mouth as Charles smiled into the kiss, using his chance to guarantee his tongue entrance in his partners mouth. Tongues sliding together in a slow and sensual rhythm Callum could hear shufflement behind them, so he stopped the kiss, turning his head to the side in a need to see what Marcus was doing. 

Doubts and thoughts came back rushing in his head, maybe he wasn’t good enough for any of them? The spiral was quickly broken once Callum actually saw what was going on in reality. Marcus had made his way to the edge of the bed. He hadn’t made any attempt to get off the bed though, instead he had moved so he got to see the two men making out in the armchair from a better angle. His right hand placed on top of his crotch, pressing down against his half-hard dick for some friction. He smiled as Callum’s eyes locked with his. Marcus knew they would show that he is enjoying this more than words could do. 

He gently nodded at Callum before whispering, “Let go Cal, let us help you”. 

At the voice of his deepest friend, one of the two persons on this earth he trusts without any doubts, Callum closed his eyes and let his body relax against Charles chest again. The older one had waited for the both of them to figure it out, his hands gently placed on Callum’s thighs so he wouldn’t fall back of the chair in his freaked-out movements. Marcus and Charles shared a look before Marcus moved towards the chair, too. Tracing the other side of Callum’s neck with kisses and bites, the one not occupied by Charles mouth doing the same. Between every kiss and bite now and then his boyfriend and the Monegasque would whisper sweet encouragements in his ears, “you did so good this weekend”, “I’m so proud of you”, “if you could see how hot you look right now”, and other similar phrases. 

Callum softly moaned and his breathing fastened as he laid his head back, giving the two others more access to the skin of his throat. Marcus was the first one to use his hands for tracing too, moving them from the lower back of Callum to the front, hand placed above his jeans button. “Do you want me to suck you off?”, Charles asked the boy on his lap. With arousal his accent became thicker and thicker in his voice. Callum could feel his boner against his own ass. He unknowingly had rubbed himself against the Monegasque crotch gently during the kissing. “N-no”, Callum whispered, which caused both Marcus and Charles to move back from him, watching why he would turn down that offer, that rarely ever happened with Callum. 

But Marcus already had an idea, “I think he’d rather have it the other way around, don’t you Callum?”, the Kiwi said before turning towards Charles and finishing, “he loves sucking dick himself.” A little moan left Charles’ mouth at the thought. Before he could second guess Marcus’ statement Callum was eagerly nodding his head, sliding himself off of the chair and kneeling between Charles legs, hands placed on the others thighs. Marcus still behind his boyfriends, again kissing at the skin on Callums’ neck before deciding that he needed more space to kiss, tugging at the hem of Callum’s shirt. Callum raised his arms above his head so his boyfriend could free him from the fabric before the brit locked eyes with Charles while unbuttoning the others trousers, tracing fingers along the bulge visible for all of them. Charles then moved up his hips slightly so he and Callum could pull his jeans down, leaving them bundled around his angles. His boxer shorts – bright red because what other colour could they have – followed soon, leaving his half-hard dick out in the air. Marcus and Callum both still took every chance to properly examine the Ferrari driver. Even after over half a year everything felt comfortably normal but really exciting at the same time. His was slightly larger than both Marcus’ and Callum’s dick, his hair neatly removed from his crotch and happy trail – that’s why he usually took twice the time of Callum in the bathroom. 

Again Charles waited for the others to make the first move because this was not about him but his boyfriend. Callum circling his hand around the base of his dick, holding it in an angle that allowed him to lick at the slit where already precum was gathered. Charles didn’t close his eyes at this but his eyelids closed halfway, one of his hands placed on Callum’s shoulder, the other left on his own thigh with his inside up. Callum took the offer and intertwined their fingers with his hand currently not wrapped around the others dick. He felt a reassuring naked chest against his own back – Marcus had gotten rid of his own clothing. Completely as Callum now felt the Kiwis own dick pressed against his low back too. Marcus wasn’t doing much though, just letting him know he still was there and keep placing kisses everywhere he could reach. Showering him with love. 

Callum licked stripes up the length, before he closed his lips around the reddened head and hollowed his cheeks for the first time. “Ahh, Marcus was right”, Charles said through gritted teeth while Callum popped his head up and down on Charles’ dick in a steady rhythm. “You really are perfect at sucking dick. You take me so well. Looking so good while having your mouth full.”, the older one whispered breathless through gritted teeth. The praise showed his full power for the first time then, making Callum whine around Charles dick while swallowing him down completely for the first time that evening. It took all of Charles’ willpower to not thrust up into the tight throat he felt around the head of his length. Marcus wasn’t shy to join the fun. He placed his mouth right next to Callum’s ear and spoke his own praising words. Too silent for Charles to understand the words stayed private between the pair but he guessed it were words similar to what Marcus texted him earlier on his way to the paddock where this idea was planted in their heads. Callum’s eyes teared up at this, both because of his emotions and the dick hitting the back of his throat, troubling his breathing. After a few more movements of Callum’s head Charles pulled his head up at his hair, giving him time to breath and gently caressing his mouth with a thumb. 

Marcus slid between the two now, grabbing Callum’s neck and pulling their foreheads against each other. “Fuck that was so hot,” he explained before smashing their lips together, licking into Callum’s mouth to get a taste of Charles’ precome himself. “How about we move this to the bed mon amours?” Charles softly asked while already stepping out of his jeans, circling his arms around Callum, carrying his now pouting boyfriend to the bed, placing him down on the cushions softly. 

Marcus had made his way onto the bed on the other side of Callum, both of them looking down at him softly with love in their eyes. “What do you want us to do Cal?”, Marcus asked while placing his hand on the others abs, “What do you need?”. Callum already looked a bit blissed out, his leaking dick hat formed a wet spot on the front of his jeans. “I-I want you to fuck me Charlie.”, he said while looking at the Monegasque before turning his head to the right sight and pulling Marcus up to his face. “And I want you to fuck my throat?”, he shyly explained. Both of his boyfriends moaned as the idea showed in their imagination. “Yeah, we can do that babe”, Marcus reassured him as him and Charles opened the brit’s jeans, gently removing his leftover clothes. 

Once Callum was naked his reddened dick was already leaking against his abs. Marcus quickly stepped out of his trousers too as Charles placed himself between Callum’s legs, spreading him open until his shoulders fit between them. Marcus didn’t move all the way up, wanting to wait until Callum was prepped. Charles lowered his head now, licking a first time across Callum’s hole which caused the latter one to scream his name breathlessly. Marcus laid next to him, his dick sideways placed against Callum’s hip, he started kissing his neck and chest again. Keeping the murmurs of praise up while biting and licking the skin. Marcus licked across Callum’s nipple at the same time Charles’ pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle in Callum’s hole. The English men whimpering and begging them to go on, to finally touch him where he needs it. 

Charles and Marcus again shared a look after which Charles asked Callum something the boy couldn’t understand through his whimpers. “Are you gonna be a good boy for us and come untouched all over yourself?”, he repeated what he had said. “He’s making us so proud, he’s behaving so good. Look at how his dick is twitching from you just breathing against his hole Charlie.”, Marcus joined in with him. Callum took all the willpower he had and forced his eyes to open in an attempt to glare at them for making him suffer like this. Instead he couldn’t even form coherent words, just nonsense babbling leaving his mouth as he wiggled around and towards Charles mouth, feeling empty without the other one. 

Charles smirked down on him, his own breath heavy with arousal, he locked their eyes. “Come”, he commanded with a deep voice. At the same time entering him with two of his fingers at once. Callum’s eyes opened wide in shock as he felt his orgasm rushing through his body, his balls emptying all over his chest. Hot streaks of cum spilled out of him, one even landing against his chin. Marcus grabbed his dick now, pulling his foreskin back and moving his fist just a few times to ride his orgasm out. Now that he feels blissful empty minded he winced a bit at the rough feeling of Charles fingers, the others tongue had not given him enough wetness to let the fingers slide in and out without hesitation. But it was exactly the level of rough Callum liked and needed right now to focus on his body instead of his mind. 

Charles pulled them out soon after before licking them wet and entering Callum again with three fingers, scissoring him open with trained movements. Marcus was licking across his stomach, getting every little trace of cum into his mouth and biting the flesh once in a while too. The feeling on his chest was gross, but he couldn’t care less when Charles now moved to his right to get his lube out of the nightstand and smearing some of it on his hard dick. Marcus noticed the movement to and threw his right leg over Callum’s chest so he was now blocking the view of Callum and tracing the outlines of his lips with his length. Charles grabbed Marcus’ shoulder with one hand, the other wrapped around his own dick where it was directed at the clenching hole in front of it. With a tap on the Kiwi’s shoulder both of them thrusted forwards, Charles filling Callum’ as much as possible, bottoming out with one sharp thrust while Marcus’ dick hit the back of Callum’s throat with the first move of his hip. Both Marcus and Charles moaned in a mix of English and French, which was met with Callum’s moan which barely was noticeable as he was filled as best as he could be. 

Charles set a steady slow but hard rhythm which caused Callum to automatically move up and down Marcus’ dick so the Kiwi just had to meet him halfway. None of them could last like this for long. Charles started to speak to Callum in French, telling him how tight he feels around his dick, how he’s fucking him for being such a talented driver, such a beautiful boyfriend. Neither of the other drivers could understand all the words but they had heard them often enough to understand their meaning. Callum was moaning around Marcus’ dick as the Kiwi rested his hands on Callum’s chest behind his own ass, trying to simultaneously play with the hardened nipples. Charles used his free hand now to place his fingers around Callum’s already erected dick, moving his fist in rhythm with the thrust of his hips. He leaned forwards so he could reach Marcus back, letting his forehead rest on the slightly sweaty skin there. 

“Look how perfect he is for us chérie, look how he’s filled perfectly with us. Clenching around my dick, feeling as if he’s never been fucked before.” At this also Marcus couldn’t hold it back anymore, coming down his boyfriends throat with two more movements before gently pulling out and letting himself fall to the side, wobbly legs leading to him landing half next to and half still on top of Callum. Callum now moved his head to the side to ask for a kiss which he was given by the Kiwi. Behind them Charles was pushing into Callum three more times grunting before Callum felt his shot filling his ass as Charles rode out his orgasm before resting himself on the other side of Callum’s chest, still deeply borrowed inside him. Now Callum and Charles shared a tired and exhausted kiss as Charles slipped out which caused Callum to whine again. All three of them laid down like that for a couple of minutes in silence. Callum’s throat felt raw and hurt from the way it was used by both of his boyfriends but he still felt the need to thank them so he spilled out a “th-thank you”, barely audible through all of there still heavy breathing. “We love you”, came the reply from both his lovers at the same time. Causing them all to giggle softly as Charles got up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. First cleaning up himself there before doing the same to Callum and Marcus. Throwing the cloth to the flor carelessly he pulled the soft blanket up and all three cuddled close together, legs tangled. 

This was how they fall asleep, sweet dreams filling Callum’s night. No place for bad thoughts while surrounded by his favourite people.


End file.
